DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant's description): The primary goal this application for a Child Health Research Career Development Award is the training and development of pediatric scientists. To accomplish this goal, the junior pediatric faculty , recruited mostly from the pool of fellows and residents, will perform research under the guidance of established mentors. The activities of the junior investigators and their mentors will be supported by a) Administration that identifies, selects and monitors the progress of the young scientists and promotes the recruitment of women and minorities. b) Molecular and Cell Biologv Core Laboratories that provide space and equipment, as well as training in the selection and application of contemporary methodology to problems addressed by individual research projects. c) Basic Science Education Program that integrate principles of experimental design with the modem application of molecular biology, cell science and embryology, among others, to the solution of relevant pediatric problems. d) Clinical Investigation Education Program that provides formal instruction in the distinct conceptual, methodological and analytical skills that this separate discipline of clinical research requires. Having these complementary tracks will generate opportunities to bridge the gap between bench and bedside.